It's Been a While
by rebelgirl0330
Summary: Cullens left. Bella's dad died. Cullen's put their house up for sale after he dies. She sells her dads house. Bella, bought the Cullen's house and moved in. Jasper and Carlisle comes back to Forks after 4 years of being away.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Just own my ideals. I don't make money. This will be a M rating. When I first wrote this has hot-sexy-vampire0330, I was a lot younger and didn't have a clue what I was doing, but I am now going to try and redo this, and rock this out.

Back ground on the story: The Cullen's moved away after Bella's 18th birthday. Carlisle and Esme got a divorce. So, did Alice and Jasper. Jasper and Alice are still friends. Charlie died at work. He was in Port Angel helping the Police Officers with a robbery. Bella called Aro to talk to him and to change her. Aro came to Folk's to change Bella. So Aro changed Bella, and asked Felix to stay behind to make sure Bella would be ok, and he went back to Italy. Bella sold her dads house. Then when the Cullen's old house in Forks went up for sell, she bought it. Felix did stay until she was about 18 months old as a vampire, then he went back to Italy.

 **Chapter 1**

Jasper and Carlisle pulls up in to their old house drive way. There sit's 08 Chevy Malibu SS. The house was all cleaned up. They knew and was pleased that someone was living in their favorite house. You could tell that, they repainted it to a pretty grey color with a white trim. That the porch was redone. There was a swing that was hang up in the corner on the front porch. But smell, it smells just like strawberries and lilac in there. But they couldn't catch another smell. They both figured it was a woman living here, it's a big house for just one woman living here.

Well they sat in the car wondering who it is. Then out comes a woman who looks to be in her twenty's. Pale and beautiful as she sparkles in the sunlight on the porch she had on a Jean skirt that when mid-thigh and a red tank top. She then went and sat on her swing on the porch. Then she began to read a civil war book.

'Carlisle, I think that maybe Bella. It looks like her.' Jasper said

'Son, I think it is Bella to, and I wonder how she became a vampire while we were gone.' Carlisle said while kind of looking sad.

'Well let's stop talking and go find out.' Jasper said with a smile on his face

So, Carlisle and Jasper walked up to the girl. Oh, shit it is Bella.

'Bella is that you?' Carlisle said

'Yes, it's me.' She said not even looking up from her book

'Bells, how are you?' Jasper asked softly

'Good, just lonely.' Bella said

'Well where is Charlie?' Carlisle said wondering what is going on, and why she said she was lonely.

'He passed away during my senior year of high school. He was helping up at Port Angele and got shot. The shot killed him.

'Is that why you picked up smoking?' Carlisle asked

'Nope just can't die so I may as well smoke. Besides its fun now' she said smiling.

'I noticed that one Bella.' Jasper stated with a smile as he already could tell

'Silly Jasper, do you know why I came out? ' Bella asked

'Why?' Jasper asked

'Well since I am a vampire. I could smell you, so I knew you were here on my property, but since I am good girl, I decided to just come out and make sure you weren't stupid Victoria looking for me again. And just a FYI I drink from animals not people. I never really had the taste for human blood.' Bella said

'Oh, wow I'm kind of shocked, who changed you?' Carlisle asked

'Aro, I called then I told him that I knew about vampires and that I wanted to become one, so I just asked him to change me. So, he came here made me a vampire and made sure I was all right and then went back to Italy. He did leave me with Felix. Then Felix show me how to hunt. But I was not in to hunting humans, so I hunted animals, and I also got Felix to try some, and he did like the meat eaters, but he didn't like Bambi. Felix and I had a wonderful time. But after I was about 18 months old, Felix then left to go back to Italy ' She said with a lonely look in her face.

'Do you want us to leave?' Jasper asked

'No, I will enjoy the company. I have been very lonely. All my family and friends are gone. I will tell you though, I moved in to Edward's old room. Not because I use to date him. I just knew someone was going to come back. Just didn't know who. I'm glad it was you guys. You two were always the one I felt the calmest around. Also, I want to tell you if you guys don't mind I don't really hunt much. Since I only drink about ¼ of an animal I just drain the rest and but the rest in a container and use it later, so I only go out once every two months or so.'

'Oh well sorry Bells I like fresh. But it sounds like you had a busy last few years.' Jasper asked

'Oh well Carlisle, you going to like this one. I'm going thru premed school at U of Washington. I decide to make diffidence in people's life. And since I can handle the smell of blood, I decide to go for general medicine. I'm hoping to work in Port Angeles hospital. That's my goal. In the ER. But I had a feeling that someone was going to come back so I bought the house when it went up for sale. I did keep everything you guys had in here but if he shows up the bed is up in the attic.'

'Bella, I don't think anyone will show up. Alice is with her boyfriend Drew. Esme is most likely on her Island, living there.' Carlisle said.

'May I ask what happened to everyone?' Bella asked

The look in Carlisle's eye kind of gave it away. 'Well Bella after we left here. Alice and Japer broke up. Alice had this vision about the guy named Andrew. She saved him and made him one of ours. Then Esme and I broke it off about a year after. She moved in to a different room. But she couldn't handle it. So, she moved to an Island. Rosalie and Emmett are still going strong. But they moved on their own about six months ago. Edward…. Well he is upset at himself for leaving you. But he thinks it's better that way. He said that he wants to move on and find a vampire.' Carlisle said

'Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that you guys broke it off. But hey you want to go do something?' Bella asked them

'Well I would love to go to the mall. I need to grab some clothes since I forgot to grab some before we left.' Jasper said.

'Well Carlisle do you want to come along? I want to go to pick some stuff up too.' Bella said with a smile on her face.

'Nah you go have fun guys. I have somethings to do around the house for us to be here too, like get two rooms ready. I am not making Bella do that. '

'Ok you're lost Carlisle' Jasper said

They hopped in to Bella's new car. Jasper went for the passage seat. But Bella stopped him.

'Here you drive; I know you want to drive my baby.' Bella throw the keys to Jasper.

'Thanks Bells, you going to trust me with your baby?' He asked

'Jasper, I trust you a lot'

So, the ride to the mall was quiet. She just keeps looking over occasionally. So, they got to the mall and as they are walking in, he broke the silence.

'Bella, I didn't think you would you have been the same girl that we left three years ago. But you are.' Jasper said.

'Well, a lot has changed, but I knew that I would still have my personality after I became a vampire. Not for one second I would have thought I would have changed.'

Well they went to all the clothing shops. Bella got 10 new outfits. Jasper got a month worth of clothing. Bella went in to Nine West and got some high heels and a pair of knee-high boots to go with the three skirts she got. She bought a lot of clothing for work.

'Bella, I think Edward fucked up. I wish I would have stayed around after my family left. But I was afraid if I stayed that I would have killed you. After your birthday party, I was scared I would harm you. So, I ran too, and listened to what Edward had to say' He said looking down at his feet.

'Jasper, I wasn't mad at Alice, Rose, and Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, or you. I was mad at Edward. He told me he didn't love me, I deserve much better, and some more bullshit. I love all of you guys. You are my family. You guys are all I have left now in this cold and bland world. I will never forgive Edward. I moved on. I was dating a shape shifter named Marc. He was an awesome guy, but his ex-wife called and told him that she was pregnant with his child. So, he moved back to their house. To try and make it work.'

'Bella, I can't believe that happened to you. Are you upset with it?'

'Nope, he now has a son, who is cute as a button. I still talk to him and now his wife. We were just dating, it wasn't nothing like Edward and me. He broke it off with his wife, to try something new. He never did date; he got married to Ally right after High school. He told her that he wasn't sure if they where meant to be, so he moved across country to Forks and moved in to Jessica's old house. He lived here for four months then moved back to New York after his wife told him about the baby. But I do love them both. I am the God mother to their son, Matthew'

'Wow I well I guess thing's worked out for them.'

'Yea and I'm glad. I'm also glad that you and Carlisle came back. I understand on where you guys came from when you told me not to date Edward. He ended being a prick!'

'Isabella Marie Swan, I was just trying to make sure you didn't get hurt by my asshole of a brother. I want to tell you, that I am very sorry for that damn fool. HE DOES NOT KNOW WHAT HE IS MISSING OUT ON AT ALL! You are such a good person. You are taking Cal and I back in with open arms. You just prove to me that you are too damn good for dickward and his fucking emo moods!'

'Oh my god, did my little Jasper say those big vulgar words?' she laughs so hard that she falls to the floor.'

'Bells don't make fun of me. But you know that was true thought. He is an asshole. He should know what he is missing out on.' Jasper said

'Jazz, I don't want to rub shit in to his face. Besides I don't want him back in to my undead life.' Bella said while looking down at her feet.

'Well let's get going Bells. I am getting hungry now.' Jasper said.

Jasper and Bella drove back to the house. They ran in the forests and Jasper got a heard of deer. Bella just sat watching him hunt with sneaky way about. He stalks his prey, and then pounces on them. He just was so hot to watch as he hunts for his prey.

(Later that night)

'Hey Carlisle, what are you doing?' Bella asked

'Um I'm planning on painting my room if that is ok, it still screams Esme, and I don't want that. But I don't know what color. How about white with light blue trim?' Carlisle asked

'Well I think that would be a lovely ideal.' Bella said

'Well I don't know yet. I just want my own identity.' He said

Jasper heard Carlisle and Bella talking in his old study, and came in.

'Bells, I have to ask you something. Met me in my study.' Jasper said

'Ok Jasper I'll be there in a few minutes' Bella said sweetly

'Well Carlisle I'm going to go find out what Jazz wants' Bella said

'Ok Bella. You want to go do something next weekend? Like go on a trip just the three of us.' Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

'I don't know yet, I have class on Monday. So, I don't know if I can do that' Bella said

'I don't think it would hurt besides I can help you with your studies.'

'Well I'll see how he is feeling'

'Ok well be gone with you now' Carlisle said with a big grin on his face.

Bella ran in to the bathroom to comb her hair in to a ponytail. Then put on some "Love Spell" body mist on. She ran upstairs into Jaspers and Alice old room which was now an office space that Bella used for school and her business. She owed her own flower shop called "Bella's Flowers and More" now right outside of Port Angeles. She knocked on the door.

'Yes, Bella come in'

'Hey Jasper you wanted me up here?'

'Yes, I had to ask you something. How are you managing everything, I know you're a vampire, but how are you doing this?'

'Well, I just do it. Since Marc and I broke up, I literally have thrown myself in to work, and in to school. The reason is, I have nothing else to do. The La Push Gang hates me, well besides Jake. I do not have my dad, and I hid from my high school friends too.'

'Well don't you think that you need to stop working so damn hard and live a little? It's not like we're going to die soon. Hell, we already dead, gone to hell and came back. Now Bella let's live a little and go have fun.'

'I would be up to going away next weekend.'

'Um, I'm up for it.'

'Well then it's planned. We leave next Friday, and we come back on Sunday.' Bella said

'Ok Bells, but hey I have to call Alice. The pixie keeps calling my phone like I am still her husband.'

'Ok Jazz, I'll leave you to your phone call' Bella walks out and goes to her officer to do some work.


End file.
